Sneeuwwitje
, in Storybrooke bekend als Mary Margaret Blanchard, is een hoofdpersonage uit Once Upon a Time. Ze is de moeder van Emma en tijdens de eerste duistere vloek ook haar kamergenote nadat Emma uit de motelkamer wordt verwijderd. Ze is voor een groot deel verantwoordelijk voor de gebeurtenissen voor het in werking te stellen van de gebeurtenissen doordat ze een van haar hopeloze studenten Henry (waarvan ze op dat moment niet weet dat hij haar kleinzoon is)het sprookjesboek waardoor hij over de vloek leert zodat hij zijn moeder vind en terugbrengt waardoor de vloek uiteindelijk wordt verbroken. Geschiedenis Voor de eerste vloek Sneeuwwitje is de dochter van Koningin Eva en Koning Leopold. Haar moeder gaf haar de naam Sneeuwwitje omdat de winter waarin ze was geboren een van de koudste was sinds jaren. Omdat ze het enige kind is van het koninklijke paar is ze ook de kroonprinses en de erfgename van de troon. Als Sneeuwwitje nog jong is valt ze op een dag uit tegen haar bediende Johanna als ze haar tiara probeert voor het bal. Terwijl ze de bediende aan haar plaats herinnert komt haar moeder binnen en zegt ze dat het genoeg is. Johanna denkt dat Eva het tegen haar heeft maar de Koningin onthuld dat ze het tegen haar dochter heeft. Sneeuwwitje protesteert maar haar moeder leert haar dat ze nederig moet zijn omdat een goede Koningin zich ten dienste moet stellen van het volk en nederig moet zijn. Ze verteld dat het bal niet speciaal voor haar is maar eerder voor het volk zodat ze hun toekomstige Koningin kunnen ontmoeten. Familie ---- Notities: *Goud = Biologische familie en huwelijk *Blauw = Adoptiefamilie *Rood = Stieffamilie *Paars = Adoptie- en Stieffamilie *Volle lijnen duiden bloed ouder-kind relaties *Stippellijnen duiden huwelijk, adoptie relaties en relaties die resulteren in nakomelingen Galerij 215ItsBeautiful.png|The Queen Is Dead 215Goodbye.png|The Queen Is Dead 118Sneeuwwitje.png|The Stable Boy 414ComeOnNow.png|Enter the Dragon 111Sneeuwwitje.png|Fruit of the Poisonous Tree Sneeuwwitje4.png|The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter 115.png|Red-Handed 220ToTearYourHeartOut.png|The Evil Queen Sneeuwwitje1.png|Snow Falls 322FairyMagic.png|There's No Place Like Home 306JumpLikeThat.png|Ariel 110.png|7:15 A.M. 110SneeuwwitjeEnDeZevenDwergen.png|7:15 A.M. 110Sneeuwwitje.png|7:15 A.M. 116Sneeuwwitje.png|Heart of Darkness 116.png|Heart of Darkness 116Sneeuwwitje2.png|Heart of Darkness 121Air.png|An Apple Red as Blood 121.png|An Apple Red as Blood 121Collapse.PNG|An Apple Red as Blood 101.png|Pilot Sneeuwwitje3.png|Pilot 302YourOffer.png|Lost Girl 210CatchingTheQueen.PNG|The Cricket Game Bieskop.png|Pilot 310NotThePoint.png|The New Neverland 413KnockedYouBack.png|Unforgiven 416AccordingToLegend.png|Best Laid Plans 416PortalOpens.png|Best Laid Plans 311LikeMagic.png|Going Home 105Sneeuwwitje.png|That Still Small Voice 108Sneeuwwitje.png|Desperate Souls 114Sneeuwwitje.png|Dreamy 118Verhoor.png|The Stable Boy 120Sneeuwwitje.png|The Stranger Sneeuwwitje2.png|The Doctor 122MM.png|A Land Without Magic 122PurpleCloud.jpg|A Land Without Magic 205HereYouGo.png|The Doctor 205Beanstalk.jpg|The Doctor 208ItsOK.png|Into the Deep 209HowCouldYou.png|Queen of Hearts 209TakingUsHome.png|Queen of Hearts 209Magic.png|Queen of Hearts 210DreamCatcherMemories.png|The Cricket Game 213WhatDoYouSay.png|Tiny 215TheHarshestWinter.png|The Queen Is Dead 216SpellRecitation.png|The Miller's Daughter 219BeanFields.png|Lacey 301Lightning.png|The Heart of the Truest Believer 302MapUnveiled.png|Lost Girl 305ItsUs.png|Good Form 306GroupSeesNeal.png|Ariel 308Discussion.png|Think Lovely Thoughts 310IAmHenry.png|The New Neverland 311WormHasTeeth.png|Going Home 311TheEnd.png|Going Home 312WeAreBack.png|New York City Serenade 314ImThrilled.png|The Tower 319DarkCastle.png|A Curious Thing 319IWas.png|A Curious Thing 319TheNewCurse.png|A Curious Thing 313HappenedHere.png|Witch Hunt 313MyNamesZelena.png|Witch Hunt 316CoffinLowered.png|It's Not Easy Being Green 318OpenedPortal.png|Bleeding Through 320CharmingFamily.png|Kansas 320Family.png|Kansas 322ToOurSon.png|There's No Place Like Home 405DidYouUseIt.png|Breaking Glass 407InTheClockTower.png|The Snow Queen 407ItsOkay.png|The Snow Queen 409Shattered.png|Fall 410SoHappy.png|Shattered Sight 411IceWallCrumbles.png|Heroes and Villains 411ElsaLeavesStorybrooke.png|Heroes and Villains 412VeryGood.png|Darkness on the Edge of Town 412ThisIsOurTown.png|Darkness on the Edge of Town 413SnowWhite.png|Unforgiven 415MissedYouToo3.png|Poor Unfortunate Soul 416ICouldntEven.png|Best Laid Plans 421MagicBroomSpell.png|Operation Mongoose Part 1 421Fireball.png|Operation Mongoose Part 1 422WeWouldve.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422BecomingTheDarkOne.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 Trivia * Sneeuwwitje is zo diep verbonden met haar ware geliefde Droomprins dat ze het kan voelen als hij pijn heeft of omgekeerd. Later wordt het onthuld dat hun ware liefde zo sterk is dat ze samen een hart kunnen delen en in leven kunnen blijven. * Ginnifer Goodwin de actrice die Sneeuwwitje speelt is op een bepaald moment echt verliefd geworden op acteur Josh Dallas die haar personages ware liefde Droomprins speelt. Later zijn de twee gaan daten en inmiddels zijn ze getrouwd hebben ze een zoon genaamd Oliver en komt er een tweede kind aan. en:Snow White